Relationship Under Construction
by Jaderat1993
Summary: It's a normal fairytale. The girl and guy are in love but there's another girl crushing on the guy. Simple right? Nope. This fairytale becomes even more and more twisted as this fairytale is not what it seems! Beware, the ending won't be what you think!
1. Chapter 1

"_Kiba-kun?"_ Hinata called walking through the forest. Then she heard his voice. She smiled and ran through the bushes and onto the path.

"_You thought of me as a friend? Only? ONLY?" Someone shouted. __A girl._

"No… No not like-" _Kiba's voice._

" NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!! YOU… TWO TIMER!!"

"We never were together, Usagi. We were child hood friends!"_ Usagi? Kiba's been dating Usagi? How could he…_

"You made me a promise when we were young!! If you can't keep a promise, don't make them!!" Usagi cried.

"I never said that, Usagi. You suggested it. I said that I'd think about it. But I had never responded to that answer!" Kiba said, his voice growing louder.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!! Go find your OTHER girlfriend!! I bet she's so much better than me!!" Usagi ran off toward the trail where Hinata was hiding in a bush next to. As soon as Usagi was out of sight, Hinata rose.

"H-Hinata… You didn't… Did you…………" Hinata looked away.

"I don't think there's anything else to explain… Is there, Kiba?" Hinata looked him in the eyes. This time, it was Kiba that looked away.

"I thought you could trust me by now… But I guess not." Hinata turned and walked away.

"Wait! Hinata! It's not what you-"

"No. I know. It's hard to believe what you did but… Forgive and forget. I'll see you another time… Kiba." Hinata walked away as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Hinata! Hinata!! Wait!!" Kiba ran and ran. But no matter how fast he ran, Hinata didn't seem any closer. "HINATA!!"

"AHHH!!" Kiba shot upwards heaving in deep breaths. _Just… A nightmare? No… I dreamed about what happened yesterday… What am I going to do…?_

"KIIIIBBAAA!!" Hana screamed upstairs.

"ARGGHHH!! WHAT'D YOU WANT??" Kiba shouted.

"GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED AND DOWN HERE FOR BREAKFAST! I'M NOT COMING UP THERE TO SERVE YOU!!"

"COMING." Kiba threw himself back on the bed, lying on his back. _How can I convince Hinata that Usagi is JUST my childhood friend? I never said that I'd MARRY her… Did I? Why would I ever promise something like that?_

"KIBA!!" Hana screamed.

"I'M COMING!! CAN'T A MAN HAVE HIS ALONE TIME??" Kiba shouted as he flipped over and changed into his clothes and walked down the stairs.

"Your instructor-"

"You mean Kurenai?" Kiba interrupted.

"Yeah… She told me to tell you that you and Shino will be training with Neji's instructor… Guy right?"

"SAY WHAT?? I'M NOT GOING TO PRACTICE WITH THOSE BIG-BROWED LOSERS!!"

"It's an _order._" Kurenai walked into the room.

"S-S-SENSAI!! I…."

"You and Shino will be training with Team Guy and his group. UNDERSTAND??"

"Y-Y-Y-Yup. GULP Understand……" Kiba shuddered. _Dang it. I hate it when she's in that mood…. Why is she in that mood?_

At the training ground

"Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame?"

"Here?" Kiba said. Shino remained silent. Tenten elbowed him in the forearm but he still said nothing.

"Eh-hem." Still nothing.

"EH-HEM." Still nothing.

"EHH-HEMMM!!" Guy said loudly.

"Shino…." Kiba jabbed him hard.

"Here……" Shino murmured.

"What's that? I can't hear you!!" Guy put his hand to his ear.

"_Here_." Shino said louder.

"Neji, Tenten, Lee?"

"Here." They said together.

"Let us practice and train!! For youth!!" Guy put his hand in the middle. Lee followed. Pause…. Guy looked at Kiba and Tenten.

"Ok… Ok…" They put their hands in the middle. Guy looked at the last two: -- Tenten looked at Neji who, made the mistake in looking back and put his hand in the middle. All eyes were on Shino.

5 minutes later

_Pak_.

"TEAM GUY!!" Guy shouted.

"TEAM GUY!!" Lee shouted. When finally they started training, Guy announced,

"For today, we will test each other's strengths to see how well we've improved!" First match was Lee vs. Kiba. Winner would vs. Tenten. Winner of that round would vs. Shino. Then, winner would vs. Neji. First match was a tie and lasted more than expected. While they were taking a rest, Kiba noticed Neji glaring at him. Kiba looked up.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Hinata?" Neji said.

"Huh?" Tenten looked up at Neji. "Did you say something?" Neji looked at Kiba one last time and looked at Tenten who's face had the expression of "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Neji said. Kiba didn't say anything but Akamaru leaped on his head, Shino was standing looking at the sky, Guy and Lee were stretching, Neji was thinking, and Tenten was just confused.

"Rrrrr… Arf! Arf!" Akamaru barked happily.

"Kurenai-sensai…." Shino said.

"Kiba… and Neji." Neji's eyes flickered up but remained looking at the ground. "Come with me… I need to talk to you. BOTH." Neji and Kiba followed Kurenai through the trees and behind a couple of bushes viewing of a clearing with a waterfall. Usagi and Hinata was there,

"So YOU'RE the one." Usagi smirked. _This is what Kurenai brought me here for? To fight Usagi of the Waterfall Village??_

"They're going to have a face off??" Kiba whispered loudly.

"SHHHH!! If that's what you want to call it, fine." Kurenai whispered back. Neji stood up.

"I don't see why I need to be here. I'm leaving." Kurenai grabbed Neji by the wrist.

"Then you don't know why you're here do you?"

"What?" Neji said looking into Kurenai's eyes.

"That glare doesn't stun me, Neji Hyuga. You're here to protect Hinata in case Usagi extends to her full potential."

"So I'm here to…." Kiba paused. "To protect Usagi?? How is that supposed to get back my relationship with Hinata??" Kiba nearly shouted. Kurenai punched him in the cheek.

"Shut up I told you! Be quiet or else they'll hear us!"

"Hinata can protect herself Kurenai. You've obviously underestimated her. She doesn't know how much power she has. I don't need to be here." Neji walked back down the path seeing Tenten behind a tree. He walked by without a glance.

"You're not going to ask why I'm here?" Tenten asked following him back to the training site.

"It's not like I don't know." Neji counteracted. Tenten made a face and followed him back.

_Clang!!_

"You don't deserve to be a ninja!!" Usagi shouted blocking Hinata's kunai.

"Perhaps I don't. But I'm not going to give up! That's my way of the ninja!!" Hinata jumped back just as her exploding tag touched the ground a few feet away from Usagi.

"Ha! You almost had me there, Hinata! You can't fool me though!" Usagi cut a string behind her. Hundreds of shuriken flew at Hinata from all around her. _Shoot! I should have seen that when I placed the exploding tag!_ Hinata thought.

"_Jukenhou Hakke Rokujuu Yonsho!!_" Hinata shouted.

"You're an IDIOT!!" Usagi laughed. Attached to the shuriken were little bombs of smoke and acid. Hinata deflected the shuriken but failed to block the bombs. Once the smoke cleared, Hinata was on the ground with many burns.

"You gonna give up yet?" Usagi walked over with a kunai in her hand. She raised it and-

"USAGI!" Kiba hopped out of the bushes grabbing Usagi's arm.

"K- Kiba! What… Get your hands off me you traitor!!" She pushed Kiba away.

"I. Never. Did. Anything. Usagi. You're. Daydreams. Have. Gone. Too. Far." Kiba said. _Jeez… I must've picked THAT up from Neji…_ "Don't space your words out like that talking to me!! Do you not remember who I am?!" Usagi screamed.

"Oh yeah. You were my best childhood friend who turned into a jealous lion pouncing on all of my other friends who talked to me, trained with me, or ate with me. When we started going to the academy and we got put into our ninja groups? You got mad you weren't in my group. Jealous should I say that Hinata, you're 'rival' was in my group."

"I'm the Waterfall Princess, Kiba!! And you of all people should remember that!!" Usagi shouted.

"Usagi… You hurt… My best friend… Hinata… Why would you do that?"

"I did that… Because she took you away! Once you met _Hinata_, you totally forgot about me! You use to write letters to me every week! Then, after you met Hinata, all you wrote to me was about your ninja academy, Hinata, and you wrote to me less and less! What happened?!"

"People change, Usagi. You of all people should know that.!!" Kiba walked over to Hinata and picked her up in his arms.

"See?! You help HER!! WHY NOT ME??" Usagi shouted furiously.

"Because you are not hurt. You can walk, scream, and move. Hinata can't." Kiba said walking toward the path.

"K-Kiba…" Hinata murmured.

"You're awake?" Kiba looked down at Hinata.

"Please… Put me down… I need… To finish with Usagi… She wants to do this… And… I need to train…"

"What?! No! You need to go to the infirmary! Now!!" But Hinata pushed Kiba away and got up.

"Revenge is mine!!" Usagi ran towards Hinata. Her hand was forming a punch with some sort of water forming around it. Hinata got into stance.

"TAKE THIS!!" Usagi punched Hinata in the stomach.

"Hinata!!" Kiba ran over but Hinata stopped him.

"This is my fight, Cough cough Actually… It's… COUGH _hers!!_" Hinata lunged at Usagi with her palm. She slightly grazed her stomach which caused her to cough out some blood.

"Hinata! That's-" Kiba started but both of them collapsed. Kurenai stood up.

"OK Kiba. We're done here. Let's go."

"What? We can't just leave them here!!" Kiba exclaimed.

"You're completely right. But can you get them?" Kurenai said walking away.

"I-I can't get them both!"

"Exactly. Who are you going to choose then, Kiba? Hinata or Usagi? Does your heart really have room for two?" Kurenai turned and disappeared. Kiba sighed. _Who should I chose? If I choose Hinata, I lose Usagi… My child hood friend. If I choose Usagi, there's a HUGE possibility that Neji would kill me… Why would Neji even care? Oh yeah, Neji needs to watch over Hinata like a younger sister which will somewhat improve his training… Aww MAN!! What do I do?_

**You know you want to take Hinata.**

_What?_

**Conscious is talking to you. And you don't forgive Usagi for what she did. You KNOW that.**

_What? Why are you making my decisions for me?_

'**Cause you don't know what to do. You said it yourself.**

_So? What if I do know what to do?_

**Really? I thought "conscious" meant that I was you? So are you saying I don't know what you're thinking deep down?**

_Yup._

**Well, you **_**looooooovvee**_** Hinata more than yourself. You would do **_**anything**_** for her… Riiiiight Kiba?**

_No!! I'm gonna take both!_

**Yeah right. Usagi is heavier than three big bricks. How can you take both without breaking your arms or your back? One of them you have to leave here you know.**

_I can piggy-back one and carry the other in my arms!_

**How're you gonna hold the girl on your back up? Kurenai's right you know. ONE ONLY!!**

_Shut up!! I can do whatever I want!!_

**No, you can't. I'm you remember? You listen to me because one, I'm very convincing, two, I'm you're conscious, three, I KNOW THE FUTURE!! MWAHAHAHA!!IB**

_You're kidding. No one can tell the future._

**Well, I can. You're going to take Hinata and bring her to the infirmary. Then you're going to sit by her bedside until she wakes up. Then, Usagi comes busting into the room shouting about why you choose Hinata over her. Then, you tell her why. Because you LOOOVVEEE Hinata.**

_Dang you. You really are convincing. Sigh_


	2. Chapter 2

At the Infirmary

"_Uhn…" Hinata forced her eyes opened. She tried sitting up put a pang of pain shot through her forearm. She lay back down and took in her surroundings. __Ok. I'm in the infirmary and… Someone's sitting next to me… Who is that?_ Hinata turned her head slightly. _Kiba? Why is he here? I thought… If I'm here and Kiba's next to me… Where is Usagi? And wouldn't Kiba be next to HER?_

"YAAAWWWWWN… Hey, Hinata. Um… Look, about me and Usagi-"

"Don't worry. It's okay Kiba." Hinata shut her eyes.

"It's not what you think! Usagi is just my childhood friend. And… Well… She thought that I promised her that we would be together…"

"Then it's okay. You two can have fun. Together. Missions and training. Become a waterfall ninja. It's okay,"

"Stop saying that. I'm staying here… With you… Usagi isn't here because… Kurenai said I can't carry you both. So it's either you or Usagi…" _And he chose… Me…_

"KIBA-KUNNNN!!" Usagi charge through the door with a fist and bashed it into Kiba's shoulder. He flinched but didn't move. _Poof!!_

"A-A clone?! How did…" Usagi looked around frantically.

"Usagi… You should have really paid attention to class." Kiba pounced down onto the ground.

"How did you know that I was coming? I swear! I wasn't even heard coming down the hallway?"

"Let's just leave it to that a little birdie told me." Kiba grinned.

"You… How come you chose that _weak_, _pathetic_, _hopeless_ girl over, ME??" Usagi shouted.

"She's not weak or pathetic or hopeless. To me, she's… Everything…" _Kiba… You… Really… _

"If anyone's weak, pathetic, or hopeless, it's you!!" Kiba shouted.

"How _DARE_ you!! Don't you remember who you're dealing with? Usagi, princess of the Waterfall Village."

"Princess… More of _Spoiled Brat_ of the Waterfall Village. Why are you trying to pry Hinata and I apart?!"

"Why? Is it not OBVIOUS? HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL??" Tears streaked down her face.

"U-Usagi." Kiba said. _NO… She can't possibly like me… Can she? Why not SASUKE??__Or… NEJI?? They're like… "Better" than me!!_ Usagi sank to her knees and started murmuring to herself.

"Why, Kiba. Why?" Usagi mumbled through her sobs and tears.

"Usagi… You were nothing more to me than a friend… If you wanted to be more, you shouldn't be jumping on every girl that talks to me. Just because I'm your friend doesn't mean that you're my ONLY friend. I have many more friends. Shino, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, they're all my friends. You can't pry me apart from them."

"I-I never tried to… I was… Lonely…?" Usagi looked up. "Hinata?" Hinata flinched. Usagi held her arms open.

"I'm… Really sorry…" Hinata sat up slowly and hugged her back. Usagi smiled. Mischievously. She held out an exploding tag. Just as she was about to place it on Hinata's back, Kiba grabbed Usagi by the back of the collar of her shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kiba grabbed her hand and held it in front of her showing the exploding tag. Hinata gasped quietly.

"You say you're sorry and you do this??" Kiba shouted.

"……." Usagi looked away.

"Kiba…" Hinata said.

"Can't you see she almost killed you?! How can you-"

"I know… But… It was because she loved you…"

"SO? SHE COULD HAVE BLOWN UP HALF THE INFIRMARY!!" Kiba exclaimed.

"And I would have got away with it too! If you hadn't seen…"

"Why would you try to blow me up?" Hinata asked.

"Because… You… Stole him… When he entered the academy, he stopped talking to me about how he misses me being here. That was almost all he talked about. His new friends, you, his missions, it was like he didn't even remember how much he missed me!!" Usagi started to cry again. Hinata looked at Kiba and he nodded. Kiba walked out of the room. Looking back once and closing the door behind him.

"But… I never did anything but befriend Kiba. How could I not be friends with my squad member? Wouldn't you?" Hinata asked.

"Of-of course! But… You were chosen to be with him… And…"

Outside of the room

Kiba put his ear closer to the door.

"What are you doing, Kiba?" Shino was behind him.

"WHAT THE- WHY ARE YOU SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT??" Kiba shouted.

"How could I have? My footsteps are louder than Tsunade's when she walks with her big wooden shoes." Shino said. Kiba flinched. _Why… You… Little…_

"What do you want anyways?" Kiba asked returning to the door.

"Why are you eavesdropping on someone's conversation?"

"I ask the questions here!" Kiba whispered.

"Oh really. Then might I say, Tsunade summons us for a mission to help escort a person from the Waterfall Village?"

"W-W-W- Wait… WHO?" Kiba said turning his head _very_ slowly.

"A girl about our age and her brother. Why?" Shino looked down. Kiba was curled up on the floor shivering. _No way… Not Usagi… PLEASE not Usagi!! And her brother? He as such a short temper span!! DANG IT!!_

"Kiba… KIBA…" Shino said louder each time. Kiba shook his head shaking away his thoughts.

"KIBA." Shino said loudly.

"SHHHH!! WHAT?" Kiba snapped.

"Where's Hinata?"

"She is… Um… Training… At her… Um… House… To um… Errrrrr….." Kiba stammered.

"Is she in there?" Shino walked forward about to push the door open when Kiba shoved him away from the door.

"… What." Shino said.

"Y-You can't go in there!" Kiba said.

"Why not?" Shino asked. _Jeez Shino! I wish you weren't such a good information collector!! ARGH. Let's see… Oh!! I could say- No. That wouldn't work…_ While Kiba was busy thinking about what to say, Shino dragged him by the back of his collar down the hall to Tsunade's work room.

Tsunade's Room

"Oh good. You found Kiba. Where's-"

"Tsunade-sama." Kurenai walked in. She whispered something into Tsunade's ear.

"WHHHATTTTT?? I CAN'T HAVE ONE!!" Tsunade shouted.

"Then send someone else. Maybe Squad 7. Team Kakashi." Kurenai whispered.

"I guess…" Tsunade sighed. "Shino and Kiba, you are dismissed. Your missions will be postponed until Kurenai says. She said-" Tsunade stopped herself and shook her head. She waved them off as Shino and Kiba walked out. _BOOOMMMM!!_ Kiba's eyes widened.

"No." Kiba ran towards the room with Hinata and Usagi in it. There was smoke coming out of the room.

"Hinata!!"

Before

"And?" Hinata asked.

"And I was sent away to become a Waterfall Ninja because of my talent." _Jealousy… I despise it so much…_ Hinata sighed.

"That's the reason that you tried to kill me? You got jealous of me and Kiba being together and wanted it to be you and Kiba. So, you tried to get me out of the way… But…" Hinata paused.

"That's the reason… Nothing else to say then. You won, I lost… There's nothing I can do…" Usagi trailed off.

"It's not like you can't be friends with Kiba anymore! You can. Just because we're… Together… Doesn't mean you can't hang out with him!! Whenever you want to hang out with him sometime, just tell me. I'll talk to Kiba about it."

"You… Would do that?" Usagi said surprised. Hinata nodded. She heard voices outside the door.

"_Byakugan!_" Hinata looked outside. Kiba and Shino. "I… Can't hear what they're saying…"

"_Choumonkai._" Usagi whispered. Hinata looked at Usagi. Her ears had chakra flowing around it.

"They're talking about a mission that you're supposed to-" Usagi covered her mouth in horror.

"What?" Hinata said worried.

"You're team is supposed to escort me and my brother back to the Waterfall Village."

"So…" Hinata waited for Usagi to finish.

"You are going to lose one of your team members." Usagi said. Her purple bangs covered her eyes.

"What?! Why?!" Hinata shouted.

"Because… In order to get to the Waterfall Village, You have to pass a bridge. In order to cross, you have to-" _BOOOMMM… _The room was filled with knock out gas. Before Hinata fainted, she got a good look at the person with her Byakugan._ His… Chakra… How is that possible? How can his… or her chakra be so powerful? No one can have that much chakra. He's… Walking toward me… He has Usagi!! No… I can't… Move… Don't… Fall a-… a-…asleep…_

Somewhere at the Waterfall Village

"Kisho-sama… I've got the girl… And a Hyuga… One of the main branches." The captor said.

"Good. Bring them to cell B… They'll be a good team. Ability to see and hear. Now they're working… for me!!" Kisho said.

Back at the infirmary

"Hinata!!" Kiba burst through the door to find a cloud of gas pouring out at him. _Knock out gas!_ Kiba held his breath until the cloud cleared.

"Hinata!! Usagi!!" Kiba ran frantically around the room. All he found was a note:

Hello reader. It is good that you have found this because it considered necessary to hear this new adjustment. The two girls here will now be working with me. If you do not get the satisfaction that was intended, please come to the Waterfall Village. Although, you will not be able to get them back. Many have tried, all but one has failed. Until then.

K.

"WHO THE HECK WOULD DO THIS??" Kiba shouted.

"Calm down!! I need to plan a strategy…"

"Tsunade-sama… Doesn't this sound like what they did before? 'He stole 2, one Hyuga, one Natsuzomi. Trained but stolen back.'" Shizune said.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"That's right! Kiba, a couple years ago, one of the Hyuga clan members was stolen and brought to this place where they would sort of brain wash them into working for Kisho. He kidnaps ninjas and trains them into working for him." Tsunade explained. "So… They're going to brain wash Hinata and Usagi?! They won't…. Then How will I get their memory back?!" Kiba shouted.

"I don't know." Tsunade said.

"WHAT?? Then how did they get the other back??" Kiba shouted.

"They became a ninja for him too. But they crept in and acted like the rest. When he got the chance, he stole both of them back. But you see, ever since then, Kisho made the protection force much stronger than before."

"Then how am I going to get in?" Kiba asked.

"Well, you can't go alone you know… So, I'm going to give you a partner…" Tsunade looked around for her ninja cards. _Only Neji, Shikamaru, Shino Ino, Chouji, Tenten, and…. Naruto.. No… I can't let Naruto be caught… Chouji… Ino… and Tenten… No… Shikamaru would be good… Except he's too lazy to do anything… I don't know about Shino but… That leaves me with…_

"Who's my partner going to be?" Kiba asked.

"uh… Nej-"

"NO WAY!! NOT-"

"Tsunade-sama… You called…" Neji walked in.

"Not… YOU…. NOOOO!! Tsunade-sama!! Can't you give me Shino instead??" Kiba complained.

"I guess… I can give you both… You're going to need them." Tsunade sighed. Go to the Waterfall Village. Dismissed." Tsunade waved them off and continued to look at her paperwork. While they were walking to the main gate, Hanabi ran up to Neji.

"Neji nii-san!! Where's Hinata oni-chan?" Hanabi asked.

"We'll… Tell you after the mission." Neji said and turned. Hanabi cocked her head but watched them leave.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cell B_

"_Ugh… W-Where am I?" Hinata tried to stand but a chain held her arms down. Her legs were chained as well. __My bag! I can reach it… Where is it? They took it?_ Hinata thought fast. She crawled up to the bars and tried sawing the chains.

"It's no use."

"Huh?" Hinata looked up to see a boy on the other side of the hall way with his back turned.

"It's no use, trying to cut the chains. I've tried… So did my brother. Now he's one of Kisho's men. He didn't even remember me…" The boy turned. 

"You're… Blind…" Hinata said.

"Now that is a topic I don't necessarily like to talk about… But I'll tell you this. My brother did this to me. Kisho told him to bring me to Cell C where they brainwash you. It's a white room. But with all the lights on, it can make you as blind as a bat. They locked me into the chair and blinded me to stop me from talking to my brother. Of course, he doesn't remember me." The boy said.

"That's… what they're going to do to me?" Hinata asked, shocked.

"Heh. Not to everyone. Sometimes, they make you go deaf or shut you up forever. But they brain wash everyone. By the way, my name's Haru. I'm from… The Land of Earth."

"Couldn't you just break yourself out of here then?" Hinata asked.

"Heh. One of your people, a Byakugan user, blocked all my chakra points. I don't know how or when but it must've been when they made me blind. I don't know how to get my chakra flowing again."

"I could… No… That'd be too painful…" Hinata mumbled.

"What? I'll do anything to get out of here!" Haru said.

"Ok… …" Hinata crossed her legs and put her arms over her chest. She crawled as far as the chains would let her than palmed his hands. Haru shivered and keeled over clutching his shoulders.

"Haru! Are you-"

"ARRGGGHHHH!!" Haru broke his chains.

"My… Chakra! It's back!" Haru ripped open the bars and stepped out. He walked across and broke Hinata out.

"Thank you. I need to find another girl… She's wearing a white robe and his purple hair." Hinata walked along the aisle. Then she found her.

"Usagi!!" Hinata exclaimed when she found Usagi's cell.

"Hinata! How did you get out?" She asked.

"She helped me, and I helped her back. Now we're going to help you." Haru grabbed the bars and ripped them open enough to get Usagi out.

"Hey! You there!!" A guard ran towards them.

"Take this!!" Haru lifted a big piece of the floor up and threw at the guard. Another guard shouted running to them from behind. He threw a kunai at a string on the wall. Usagi saw where the string led to.

"Hinata! Look out!!" Kunais with exploding tags were launched at them. Hinata stepped in front of Usagi.

"Get back!!" She shouted. "_Jukenhou Hakke Rokujuu Yonsho!!_" The guard stepped back stunned. Then he ran.

"Get him! We can't let Kisho know we're out!" Usagi raced towards the guard. 

"Surprise!" Usagi stepped in front of him knocking him down. After they beat up the guards, they freed the other captives and ran.

"I didn't know you possessed _kekkei genkai_… That makes all three of us." Haru said later when they were a couple miles away from the "place."

"Actually… I possess the Rinnegan… Just like Hinata possesses the Byakugan…" Usagi explained taking off her sunglasses.

"OH!! WE COULD BE THE EYE GROUP!!" Haru exclaimed.

"The what?" Hinata and Usagi asked.

"Eye group!! We all have-"

"Eyes to see that that name is idiotic because you don't have the Sharingan." Usagi said.

"Usagi…" Hinata started.

"So what?! You have the Rinnegan and Hinata has the Byakugan! What's so idiotic about that?" Haru shrugged.

"'Cuz you don't have the Sharingan. The only people I know that have the Sharingan is Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha." Usagi said.

"So what if I don't have the Sharingan? We can still be a group!" Haru shouted obnoxiously.

"I don't think so. Hinata already has her ninja group. So do I!!" Usagi said.

"WHHATT!! I'm a chunin!!" Haru shouted.

"SHHH!!" Hinata whispered.

"WHAT??" They both shouted.

"Be quiet and listen!!" Hinata whispered harshly. They were silent and could here rustling behind them.

"Byakugan…" Hinata said slowly. Then everything went by fast. Usagi got a net thrown over her as Haru smashed a piece of earth against the "person's" head which knocked him or her out. _Three guards… All from that "Place." What do they want?!_

"Three guards!! Careful guys!! One's knocked out!!" Usagi had a knife at her throat. She screamed and the guards after them were frozen solid.

"How'd you do that?" Haru asked.

"I-I-I don't know." Usagi looked at her hands.

"There's a river a couple miles from her. We can push them in there and let them float upstream. It should take them about 6 to 7 miles before they thaw out." Hinata said as she grabbed one of the frozen guards and dragged him into the river. Usagi came out of the forest with the unconscious one followed by Haru with another frozen solid guard.

"What happened?" Hinata asked. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Usagi ate one of her almond cookies. She held the box out to Hinata. She shook her head.

"How did you freeze them. You were… Unaware of things yet you froze them. How did you do that?"

"It's probably the power of the Rinnegan." Usagi said. She took another bite of her cookie.

"Oh…" Hinata said sort of out of it.

Kiba, Neji, and Shino

"SOOO…." Kiba said trying to get a conversation started.

"What." Neji asked.

"Uh…" Kiba shrunk back.

"Yes?"

"Uh… N-n-never mind…" Kiba murmured. _That's what I thought…_ Neji thought. Shino remained silent.

One hour later

"Are we there yet?" Kiba complained. Neji stopped jumping almost immediately.

"No…" Shino said. Neji turned around.

"What?" Kiba asked looking at them. He followed their stare and nearly fell of the branch.

"NO WAYYYY!!" What they were looking at was the main gate of…

"Konoha…" Shino said.

"A… Genjutsu?" Kiba's eyes widened then he slumped down on the tree's trunk.

"How much time has we wasted?" Kiba mumbled.

"Byakugan!" Neji looked around. _There's… 3 people. One is… Saving two others? Are they dead? No… They're frozen… It must be them!!_

"Let's go!" Neji dashed toward the people.

"HEY!! NEJI!! YOU MIND SLOWING-"

"Kiba." Shino looked at him. Kiba went silent.

"_Jukenhou Hakke Rokujuu Yonsho!"_

Few minutes later…

"Ok! Ok! We did use that genjutsu! W-w-we can't let anybody get out of their villages!!" The conscious guard said. He struggled in his ropes.

"Why were you in the river?!" Kiba shouted at him.

"W-W-W-We got… No… My friends got frozen and I was unconscious!"

"You couldn't have frozen. It's summer and it hasn't snowed for months." Shino responded.

"No-no. They were frozen by a _person_." The guard said.

"WHAT DID SHE LOOK LIKE?!" Kiba shouted grabbing the collar of the guard's shirt.

"She had… uh… purple hair…. And uh…. Reflective sunglasses!" The guard said quickly.

"Usagi! Was anyone with her?!" Kiba pulled harder on the guard's shirt.

"T-T-Two people!! A-A-A girl and a boy! A-A-About YOUR age!!" He pointed at Kiba. Neji shoved Kiba out of the way.

"Where did you come from?" He asked.

"K-K-Kisho's T-T-Training Center!! It's in the Waterfall Village!"

"What… IS IT?" Shino asked.

"I don't need to answer you, four eyes." The guard said.

"I think you do." Shino said. He held up a bug in front of his face.

"AN ABURAME?? Kisho doesn't have one!! I'll get you!!" The guard's ropes ripped as they noticed he was using a kunai to saw the ropes. BAM!!

"You act as if we're objects!! Who do you think you are? You can go where ever you want stepping on people like that?!" Shino was sitting on top of the man with one of the guard's arms held behind him with one foot on top of his head and a kunai at his neck.

"Arghh… Why you…"

"Listen up. You won't be hearing it again. If you ever… Treat someone as an object or a _thing_. I will be there faster than the blink of an eye. And you will be on the ground. _Dead._" Shino threatened. _Jeez… I always knew there was something scary and freaky about Shino…_ Kiba thought.

"Why do I need to listen to you?"

"Are you afraid of death?" Shino held the kunai closer. The man was shivering.

"OK!! OK!! I AM!!" Shino let go of him and let the guard get up.

"Y-Y-Y-You're a FREAK!! GET IT?? A FREAKK!! NOW GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME!!" He screamed.

"Hmph. Tie all of them up to the tree. Throw there bags up above their heads." Neji instructed.

"Uh… Ok…" Kiba did that.

"One more question." Shino said. "Where and how does Kisho work?"

"He-He-He-He brainwashes his ninjas so they won't remember what happened to them and will work for him! He fills their lost memory with that they've been working for him all their life and while they were carrying a package up the stairs, they fell and bumped their head."

"_WHERE?_" Kiba demanded.

"I-It's at the bottom of the misty bridge!! It's in the canyon!!" The guard said quickly. Then, Neji knocked him out.

"To the bottom of the misty bridge then?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah." Neji said. Kiba took the running head-start with Neji following then Shino, punching the guard one last time.

In the forest at the bottom of the canyon

"Gee… I'm tired. Anyone else tired? Haru yawned.

"Yeah. We'll keep watch. I'll go first, then Haru, then Usagi. Okay guys?"

"Yeah okay." Haru yawned again and jumped up into a tree to sleep.

"Got it." Usagi nodded. She took off her sunglasses to sleep. Hinata sat down on a patch of grass and just stared at the walls of the canyon and the trees.

"Byakugan." Hinata looked around. No one was there._ Okay… Nothing. Since I'm awake… I might as well train…_

At the top of the canyon

"There's the bridge." Shino said.

"Hey, it's name really does fit the scene…" Kiba sighed looking at the bridge… or the clouds of fog which covered the canyon. Neji walked toward the bridge then they heard a scream.

"HEY YOU!! YEAH YOU!! I'M TALKING TO YOU!! YOU CAN'T GET ON THAT BRIDGE UNLESS YOU GIVE ME ONE OF YOUR TEAM MATES!! THAT'S RIGHT!! ONE OF THE THREE OF YOU COMES WITH ME!!" A short man came out of the abandoned cabin next to the bridge.

"You can't stop us. Besides, we're not going on the bridge. We're heading down to the canyon." Kiba said.

"So what?! Pay the toll or no admission! Got that blind guy?!" The man shouted to Neji. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Did you say something?" Neji asked with his Byakugan activated. He had a bit of anger in his voice.

"You talking to me blind guy?" The man smirked.

"Oh yeah." Neji walked up to the man who was about 2 feet shorter than Neji. The used two fingers and put it on the man's head. The man swayed and collapsed in a heap.

"Great. How do we get to the bottom of the canyon? It could be really deep! The fog is too thick." Kiba sighed.

"Neji…" Shino murmured. Neji activated his Byakugan and looked down.

"It's really far down… I can't see the bottom." Neji's Byakugan deactivated.

"We're out of rope." Kiba said looking into his bag.

"Then we're going to have to climb down." Neji said.

"Oh boy." Kiba sighed again. Shino remained silent but was lost in thought.

"Let's go." Neji mumbled.

A little later….

Kiba clung to the mountain for dear life. The wind threw another big ball of gust at them knocking them to the left.

"Hold on!!" Neji shouted over the howling wind.

"Do we have a choice?!" Kiba shouted back waving his arms.

"You could fall." Neji inquired right as the wind stopped.

"Ah…" Kiba dropped like a rock.

"Shino." Neji said. Shino used his bugs and grabbed Kiba by the waist.

"Great job. But could you put me back on the wall? Flying just isn't my type." Kiba said. Shino's bugs put him on the cliff and flew back to Shino.

"Dang you, Neji…" Kiba mumbled. _GOOOSSHH_. 

"OOWWWWWW!!" Kiba shouted. Shino removed his foot from Kiba's hand.

"Keep moving then." Kiba cursed and kept moving down the cliff.

Probably a minute later…

"I can't find anymore steps. We've been climbing for hours!!" Kiba complained.

"Shut up and look." Neji said.

"It's midnight and it's foggy. Plus, I said I can't find anymore steps. Understand that?" Kiba asked.

"Byakugan." Neji mumbled. He looked down. His eyes widened seeing something moving up to Kiba fast.

"Kiba! Move!!"

"Wha? HOW??" Kiba asked frantically seeing the furiousness in his voice. Kiba looked around for a rock to step on.

"I wish I had Akamaru with me!!" Kiba growled.

"Where is he anyways?" Shino asked.

"Sick at home. Hana is with him so I'm sure he's fine. Neji?! CAN YOU-"

"Shino. Lift him up and away from the snake." Neji said.

"SNAKE??" Kiba exclaimed.

"…. Yeah… Snake." Kiba sniffed. "And… IT'S RIGHT UNDER ME!!" Kiba scrambled up the wall grabbing anything he could. Including Shino's leg.

"ARGH." Shino's right leg dangled. "Let go!"

"AHHHH!! I DON'T WANNA BE SNAKE FOOD!! HELLLPPPP!!" The snake slithered up the wall and opened it's jaws and…


End file.
